pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Trouble
'''Trading Trouble '''is the twentieth episode, and the season finale of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Tony, running at a fast speed, trying to find Scott and Jill. Tony: Where are you, Scott!? Tony trips over a rock. Tony: Ooww.... Tony stands up. Tony: Scott MUST have a usefull Pokemon! Tony releases all of Scott's Pokemon from their balls. Bulbasaur: Bulba!? Eevee: Eiv? Tony: Um...Hi.. Bulbasasaur and Eevee look around. Bulbasaur: Bula! Bulbasa, Bulbasaur!! Bulbasaur starts screeching. Tony: Calm down! I... Me and your owner accidently traded Pokemon! Bulbasaur: Bulba!? Tony: I don't know where he is! Squirtle: Squir!?? Squirtle runs away, looking for Scott. Tony: Wait! Come back! UGG! Scott needs to train his Pokemon better! Tony looks at the other Pokemon. Tony: Can you help me find Scott? Eevee and Bulbasaur nod. Tony: Okay! Tony chases after the Squirtle, and the other Pokemon follow him. Tony: Come back you stupid Squirtle! Squirtle: Sqsqsqsqsqsq! A big net swoops swoops down, and captures Squirtle in with it. Tony: What the! A big tractor-like machine drives over, with the net attached to it. Tony: What are you doing!? The doors open, and Butch and Cassidy emerge. Cassidy: We were told to steal Pokemon at the Swap Meet, but we can have a little extra here! Anyway, Prepare for Trouble! Butch: Make it double! Cassy: To Infect the world with devistation! Butch: The blight all people in every nation! Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy: Cassidy! Cassidy strikes a pose, by pointing her hands up into the air, and pointing them sideways. Butch: And Butch of course! Butch points at Tony. Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and all night! Butch: Surrender now or you will surley lose the fight! They both get serious again. Cassidy: Now hand over the rest of your Pokemon! Tony: What! No! Gimme back that Squirtle! Squirtle is squirming in the net. Butch: Ha! That's funny! Cassidy: Go, Raticate! Cassidy throws up a Pokeball, and with a red beam of light, her Raticate pops out. Raticate: RAH! Cassidy: SCRATCH ATTACK! Tony: Oh no you don't! I gotta get MY Pokemon back! Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee opens its mouth, and a black ball of energy forms in front of its face. The ball shoots forward, and knock Raticate to the ground. Tony: Woah! Scott's Eevee IS kind of powerful! Cassidy: No! Butch: Cassidy, let's just get away with the Squirtle! It's a better chance! Cassidy: Your right! The boss doesn't need anymore! I'm still mad at him for downgrading us to "Pokemon Stealers!" I wanna help with Project2! Tony: No way you're getting that Squirtle! Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Tony: Nevermind! Scott's Bulbasaur must be weak if it doesn't know SOLAR BEAM! Try Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur starts charging, and releases several razor-sharp leaves, which slice open the net, and Squirtle falls out. Squirtle: Sqiiiiiirtle! Squirtle runs over to Tony. Butch: Get back here! Tony: Attack the stupid Team Rocker, Bon and Cassidy! Butch: My name is BUUUUUUTCH!! Scott's Pokemon all release attacks, causing Butch and Cassidy to go flying off into the air. Butch: AW MAN! Cassidy: Not again! Butch and Cassidy: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again! Tony: Glad I got rid of those losers! The scene changed to Scott and Jill, who are both approaching the S.S. Anne docking place. Jill is talking to a person who is selling tickets. Jill: Hello. Man: Hello. The man's name tag says "Leland" Leland: What can I get you? Jill: We'd like to but two tickets to board the S.S. Anne! Leland: Sorry, but we are all out... We just sold the last one. Jill: Are you serious! Leland: Yup. Jill: Okay. Well, thanks anyway. Jill walks over to Scott. Scott: Did you get the tickets? Jill: They are sold out.... Scott: NOOOOOO! Jilll: Well, on the bright side, it gives you more time to train your Pokemon! Scott: Good idea! I can try to train Abra and Squirtle! Bulbasaur need works with his new move, too! Jill: Yeah! Scott: Come on out everybody! Scott throws his Pokeballs into the air, and a Charmeleon, a Pinsir, a Poliwhirl, a Magmar, a Graveler, and a Hitmonlee all come out with several red beams of light. Scott: ....Those aren't my Pokemon!! Jill: Oh no... Charmeleon: Char! Scott: What's going on here? Jill: Scott, tell me everything you did at the Pokemon Swap Meet! Scott: Well, Tony was there. We chatted for a little while, then we healed our Pokemon, then you came. The Pokemon wander around, looking confused. Jill: How did you heal your Pokemon? Nurse Joy wasn't there. Scott: Oh, there was this big machine for manuel healing. We all put our Pokeballs in, then left. Jill: THAT WAS A POKEMON TRADING SYSTEM! YOU AND TONY TRADED POKEMON! Scott: OH MY ARCEUS, NO! Jill: I know! Scott: We have to get them back! Jill: Where is Tony? Scott: He said he was gonna go to Lavender Town for an interview... Jill: Lavander Town is west of here.... Let's go! Graveller starts glowing bright white. Scott: Wait.... What's happening? Jill: It's evolving, dummy! The Pokemon grows much bigger, and it flashes white, and stops glowing. Golem: Goh! Scott: Cool! A Golem! Jill: Well it isn't YOUR Golem! Scott: oh yeah! Let's go! Scott returns his new Pokemon to their balls, and runs in the direction of Lavender Town. Scott: Gotta go get my Pokemon back! Jill: You gotta think about the things you do, Scott! Scott: Yeaaaaah I know! Jill and Scott approach a tree with a Weedle in it, and a Pidgey pecking at it. Scott: Hey! That Pidgey is attacking the Weedle! Knock it off, Pidgey! Scott runs towards the Pidgey, trying to make it fly away, but it just pecks near Scott's face. Scott: You did NOT just do that! Jill: Scott, we don't have time! Scott: I don't care! Scott throws a Pokeball into the air, and a Charmeleon pops out. Scott: Okay, Tony's old Charmander! Use Flamethrower on Pidgey! Magmar: Mag? Magmar looks at Scott with a confused face. Scott: Do it! Magmar launches a Flamethrower attack at Scott, which burns his face. Scott: Augh! Jill: It won't listen to you! Scott: Return! Magmar returns with a beam of red light. Scott: How about another one! Scott throws another Pokeball into the air, and a Poliwhirl pops out. Scott: Okay... You Pokemon... I need you to attack that Pidgey! Poliwhirl: Poli! The Pokemon shoots a jet of water, that strikes Pidgey, knocking it to the ground. Scott: Great job! Pidgey: Peej! Pidgey starts to fly away, but the Poliwhirl continues attacking it. Scott: You can stop now! Poli: POLIIII! Poliwhirl shoots a Hydro Pump attack at Pidgey, knocking it out. Scott: Why did you do that!? Jill: Scott, let's go! Scott returns Poliwhirl to its ball, and starts running with Jill. Scott: Glad to help, Weedle! The scene changes back to Tony, who is running at top speed. Tony: How did I even think that the machine was a healing machine!? It's obvious that at a Pokemon Swap Meet there would be Trading Machines!! Wait, did I have my Pidgeot in my party? Scott may send it to fly over... Nah, I think I rotated it with Magmar. Tony approaches the water, and spots a Tentacruel in the water. Tony: A Tentacruel! I gotta catch me one of those! Those things are so good! Tony releases Bulabsaur from its ball. Tony: Okay, Bulbasaur. Use Razor Leaf on Tentacruel! Bulbasaur: Bulb. Bulbasaur runs as close to the Pokemon as possible, and fires several sharp leaves out of its green bulb, and they strike Tentacruel's body. Tony: Now, use Energy Ball! Bulbasaur hesitates, but then unleashes the attack, which strikes the Pokemon in the head. Tentacruel: TEEN! Purple darts shoot out of Tentacruel's mouth. Tony: You better dodge that, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur jumps out of the way. Tony: Use Seed Bomb! Bulbasaur: Booool! Bulbasaur opens its mouth, and a white orb forms, but turns into an Energy Ball attack, and it misses Tentacruel. Tony: You can't even do SEED BOMB? Return, pathetic Bulbasaur! Tony attempts to return Bulbasaur to its ball, but Bulbasaur keeps dodging the red beam. Tony: Return Dangit! Tentacruel begins swimming away. Tony: Bulbasaur! Look what you did! Tony picks up Bulbasaur, at holds it right next to the Pokeball, and Bulbasaur returns with a red light. Tony: Dumb Bulbasaur! Tony starts chasing the Tentacruel, and takes out another Pokeball and Octillery pops out. Tony: Woah, what Pokemon is that!? Octillery: Octo! Tony: You look like a Water Type... Use Hydro Pump! A powerful jet of water shoots out of Octilery's mouth, that soars through the air and knock out Tentacruel. Tony: Great! Tony takes out an empty Pokeball, and throws it at Tentacruel, and the Pokemon morhps into a red beam, and the Pokeball opens, sucking the red mass of Pokemon into it. It closes, and shoots over to the ground near Tony. Tony: Cooome on! The ball shakes once, twice, and a third time, and some tiny sparks fly out of it. Tony: Yes! Scott: Tony! Tony turns around, and sees Jill and Scott running towards him. Tony: Oh hey! There you are! Scott: Tony! Scott pants heavily. Scott: We accidently traded Pokemon! Tony: I know! I just used one of yours to catch myself a strong Tentacruel! Did you know that your Pokemon suck? Scott: No they don't! YOUR the one with the bad Pokemon! I made one of yours fight a Pidgey, and it kept on brutally attacked it! That's just mean! Tony: NO! YOU- Jill: It doesn't matter! Let's just get the Pokemon Center, and trade your Pokemon back! Tony: Fine. Scott: Good. The three kids eventually get to a Pokemon Center, and trade all their Pokemon back. Scott released his Bulbasaur and Eevee from their ball. Scott: Glad you have you two back! Eevee and Scott jump into Scott's arms. Scott: Ow my arm! Tony: What happend to your arm, anyway? Scott: Oh, just some Moltres incident. Tony: YOU'VE SEEN MOLTRES? Scott: Yeah. Tony: Yeah right! Scott: It's true! Tony: No it isn't! Scott: Fine. Don't belive me. Tony: So... What brings you here, Jill? Jill: We were looking for tickets to the S.S. Anne, but they were sold out. Tony: I have two tickets. Jill: You do!? Tony: Yeah. I was gonna use them with Emily, but she bailed. I guess you can have them. Tony takes two S.S. Anne tickets out of his pocket, and hands them to Jill. Jill: Thank you so much! Scott: Yeah... I guess... Tony: Don't mention it. No seriously, don't. Anyway, I should go now. Tony leaves the Pokemon Center, without saying goodbye. Scott: I am SOOO glad that all of that drama is overwith! Jill: Yeah! Ready to get onto the world famous S.S. Anne? Scott: You know it! Category:Episodes